My world
by Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom
Summary: Terkadang tanpa kita sadari oleh diri sendiri dan orang lain, kita memiliki sebuah kelebihan yang tak terduga… dan kelebihan itulah yang membuat kita berbeda dari orang lain, membuat kita lebih istimewa dibandingkan yang lain./RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku, and Sligh other pair**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, minim deskripsi, EYD hancur, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

_Terkadang tanpa kita sadari oleh diri sendiri dan orang lain, kita memiliki sebuah kelebihan yang tak terduga… dan kelebihan itulah yang membuat kita berbeda dari orang lain, membuat kita lebih istimewa dibandingkan yang lain._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Koak… koak… koak…**

Tap… tap… tap…

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga, menaiki puluhan anak tangga di depannya ketika mendengar suara koakan itu menggelitiki kedua telinganya, bahkan gadis dengah mahkota _bubble gum _itu meninggalkan kegiatannya yang sebelumnya demi melihat asal suara koakan itu.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, bahkan irama jantungnya terasa begitu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Angin sore yang bertiup lumayan kencang itu membuat mahkota_ bubblem gum_nya berkibar searah hempusan napas alam.

**Ckiiitt…**

Dengan gerakan yang gesit, kedua penopang tubuhnya itu berhenti tepat di depan balkon hitam yang melengkung mengitari menara tua itu. Kedua iris klorofilnya membulat saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya, puluhan burung yang identik dengan burung pengabar kematian itu tengah mengelilingi sebuah bangunan tinggi yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menimba ilmu.

"Itu…" gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu bergumam kecil, manik _emerlard_nya berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya terbuka secara utuh. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pinggiran balkon tersebut, klorofilnya menyipit mencoba melihat lebih jeli apa yang ada di balik puluhan gagak yang sedang terbang berkeliling di gedung itu.

Gadis itu melihatnya, seorang manusia tampak berada di tengah-tengah puluhan gagak itu. Berdiri membelakanginya, gadis dari Negari Sakura itu kemudian mengucek matanya, berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi belaka.

"E… eh? Ke… ke… ke mana mereka?" tanya gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, genggamannya pada balkon itu mulai melonggar dan akhirnya, tangan mungilnya terkulai di sisi badannya. Masih dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dimengerti, ke manakah puluhan burung itu pergi? Tak dapat gadis itu percaya, burung itu datang dan pergi begitu saja, dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa disadari olehnya.

"Nona Sakura." Suara dari arah belakang punggungnya mengaburkan semuanya. Kini pandangan _emerlard_ itu tak lagi mengisyaratkan tatapan tak mengerti, melainkan pandangan bertanya pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Kepalanya berputar 90 derajat dari posisinya yang semula dan diikuti gerakan badannya yang mulai membalik, alhasil kini semua anggota tubuhnya menghadap seorang gadis lain yang memiliki rambut semerah darah. Sekarang gadis merah muda itu tepat mengahadap gadis semerah mawar di depannya, masih dengan tatapan bertanya pada gadis merah di hadapannya.

"Ah… apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, Nona?" tanya gadis pemilik mata semerah batu _rubbi_ tersebut seolah tahu arti dari tatapan gadis _bubble gum _di depannya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab gadis dengan iris _emerlard_ itu datar pada gadis merah di depannya, klorofilnya berputar kembali mengawasi gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, menara yang sedang gadis itu pijaki berada tepat di samping gedung tinggi itu, hanya pepohonan nan rimbun dan jalan raya yang memisahkan gedung itu dengan menara kecilnya.

"Apa yang sedang Anda perhatikan, Nona?" tanya gadis merah itu lagi, namun sekarang kedua kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah mendekat ke arah sang gadis _bubble gum_. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak gadis yang memiliki nama serupa dengan bunga kebangsaan Negaranya.

Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang Karin, gadis _pink_ itu melepaskan genggaman pada pundaknya kemudian menuntun Karin mengikuti arah pandangnya ke depan. Sebuah bagunan tinggi yang terkena sinar mentari sore, sehingga terlihat begitu indah memanjakan mata mereka.

"Iya, nanti saat pendaftaran siswa baru, Nona Sakura akan ke sana… ikut bergabung bersama anak-anak seusia Nona."

Karin kemudian menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam istana mungil itu, menuruni tangga satu persatu. Mata semerah darahnya membelalak kala melihat ke bawah, tepatnya melihat kedua kaki nona mudanya yang tak memakai alas apa pun.

Gadis dengan surai merah cerah itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membungkuk, mengambil sepasang sandal yang terpasang manis di kedua kakinya. Setelah berhasil melepasnya, kedua tangannya terulur ke depan Sakura berharap gadis itu mengerti akan perlakuannya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Karin. Aku tak apa," ucap Sakura lembut, kemudian memakaikan kembali sandal tersebut ke kaki milik Karin dan menggandengnya untuk turun ke bawah.

"Kenapa Nona memandangi gedung Seita Gakuen?" Karin memecah keheningan setelah lama terdiam, alunan langkah merekalah yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

**Tap**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Karin sebentar, kemudian manik hijau cerahnya beralih ke arah jendela yang berada tinggi di atas kepala mereka. Iris klorofilnya memandang jauh ke sana, sebuah gedung yang lebih tinggi dari menara miliknya hanya terlihat atapnya.

"Di sana… ada… sesuatu," Sakura malah tersenyum lau tertawa memandang Karin yang _sweetdrop_ sendiri melihat kelakuan nona mudanya. Meski derajat mereka tak sama, namun ikatan hati dalam diri mereka lebih kuat dari itu.

.

.

.

.

_Meski kau memiliki harta yang berlimpah_

_Ratusan uang yang menumpuk_

_Dan ribuan permata…_

_Namun itu semua tak akan pernah kekal selamanya…_

_Karena belum tentu harta itu mampu membuat kita tersenyum_

_Belum tentu uang itu dapat membeli segalanya_

_Dan belum tentu permata itu membuat kita bahagia_

_Keabadian hanya akan ada ketika kita saling melengkapi_

_Mengisi kekosongan hati dengan canda, senyum dan tawa_

_Diliputi kebahagiaan di sana_

_Dan semua itu akan kita dapatkan ketika kita memiliki sahabat sejati_

_Sehati dan selalu di hati_

_Yang kan s'lalu menemani kita dalam keadaan apa pun._

**To Be Continued**

Oke, akhirnya Haku kembali dengan membawakan fict multichip aneh… itu semua berasal dari otak Haku yang geje ini… Hmmm… gak tau deh, niatnya mau bikin Fict apa, tapi waktu haku berusaha melanjutkan fict lainnya Haku mengalani Blank yang luar biasa hebatnya*alasan!... duduk manis di depan notebook sambil buka MC word namun tak ada satu kata pun yang berhasil haku tulis, malah Haku lebih milih buat Chattingan sambil twiteran#dihajar Readers…

Mind To RnR, Minna…. Concrit, flame, saran atau pun krtik Haku terima dengan lapang dada dan penuh kesabaran… ^^b

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Ooo~ PLASE ~ooO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku, and Sligh other pair**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy.**

**Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, deskripsi semrawut, EYD hancur, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).**

**Happy Reading Minna**

**My World Chap 2: My New life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoO~ My World ~OoO**

Mentari yang terbit di ufuk timur mengawali samudra kehidupan bagi manusia untuk memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka telah siap menngenakan seragam sekolah, dan sebagian lagi siap dengan pakaian kerja mereka. Pagi yang seperti biasa, orang-orang akan pergi ke tempat mereka masing-masing untuk melakukan kegiatannya dan akan pulang kembali saat mentari telah berpindah tempat menuju barat.

Kpak… kpak… kpak..

Suara yang sama menggelitik kedua alat pendengarnya, terlihat seorang gadis yang masih asyik di atas kasur _queen size_-nya terbangun secara terburu-buru. Dia menendang selimut yang sudah semalaman penuh menemaninya menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gadis dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu segera berlari menuju ke atap rumahnya, sekali lagi gadis itu terburu-buru untuk segera sampai ke sana. Entah kenapa gadis itu selalu berlari ke sana ketika suara kepakkan sayap burung pengabar kematian membelai gendang telinganya.

Kedua _emerlard_nya membulat ketika sampai di sana, tubuhnya seolah kaku tak mampu digerakkan barang sedikit pun. Klorofilnya melihat itu, meski hanya bayangan hitam yang melintas sekejap di depannya, namun gadis itu yakin bahwa yang ditangkap kedua maniknya tidaklah salah.

Kedua sayapnya mengembang sempurna di kanan dan kiri badannya, terbang melintas dengan bebas di atas kepala gadis itu. Entah benar atau pun salah, gadis itu melihat kedua ujung bibir manusia yang terbang dengan sayap gagak itu tersenyum kepadanya. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya senyum biasa yang dapat gadis itu tangkap lewat indera pengelihatannya, lebih tepatnya seringai yang mengerikan bagi gadis _bubble gum_ itu yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kenapa…? Siapa dia?" pertanyaan itu muncul dari dalam hatinya. Rasa penasarannya yang sekian lama itu belum juga terjawab oleh sipa pun, namun entah mengapa gadis itu selalu merasa lega ketika melihat'nya'. Sakura, nama gadis itu, mulai yakin bahwa di dunia ini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memiliki keanehan itu.

Cklek…

Suara pintu di belakangnya terdengar hingga membangunkan lamunannya tentang manusia gagak yang baru saja melintas di depannya. Ralat. Melintas di atasnya hingga gadis itu bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa Nona selalu berada di sini?" tanya gadis dengan rambut cokelat yang panjangnya hingga pinggang itu pada Sakura, gadis itu menunduk hormat saat kedua manik milik Sakura berputar melihatnya. Senyum tersungging di kedua bibir Sakura dan kemudian gadis yang identik dengan bunga Negara Jepang itu mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terlihat sayu.

"Ehehe…maafkan aku, Ayame. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan kota di saat pagi," jawab Sakura dengan cengirannya, Sakura memandang ke Ayame sebentar kemudian berbalik lagi melihat bangunan di samping rumahnya. Pagi dan sore pun bangunan itu terlihat begitu indah di kedua manik klorofilnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Nona. Anda ingin sarapan terlebih dahulu atau mungkin madi dulu?" Ayame bertanya kembali pada Sakura yang masih asyik memandang gedung Seita Gakuen di depannya.

"Ah… mmm… mungkin aku akan mandi dulu, Ayame. Baru kemudian aku akan sarapan." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Ayame tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, entah kenapa gadis itu selalu tertarik melihat gedung setinggi 10 meter itu. Atau mungkin dia hanya berharap akan ada 'sesuatu' yang keluar dari dalam gedung itu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya? Bahkan gadis itu sangat yakin dan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan hal yang selalu menggajal di fikirannya pada manusia gagak tadi bila mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya akan mempersiapkan semua." jawaban dari Ayame barusan mengagetkan Sakura dan segera berbalik memandang Ayame yang bersiap menutup pintu atap itu kembali. Mempersiapkan semua? Apa maksudnya? Soal itu mulai menambah daftar petanyaan yang harus dijawab dari pihak yag mengetahuinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura cepat sebelum pintu atap itu tertutup secara sempurna, pertanyaan tadi dengan sukses menggagalkan niat Ayame untuk meninggalkan nona mudanya di atas atap. Tangan kanannya kembali membuka pintu itu dan kedua kakinya segera mendekat ke arah Sakura yang melemparkan tatapan seolah meminta pengertian darinya.

Kepala cokelatnya menunduk sebentar kemudian menatap nona mudanya sambil tersenyum simpul ke arahnya, "Nona akan masuk ke Seita Gakuen mulai hari ini," jawab Ayame kalem pada Sakura.

"Ha… hari ini… ak… aku masuk ke Sekolah?" tanya Sakura tergagap pada Ayame di depannya, bahkan untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaan itu terasa kaku di lidahnya, pita suaranya hampir tak menunjukkan keberadaanya dalam tubuhnya.

"Benar, Nona. Tuan besar telah mengizinkan Nona Sakura untuk masuk ke Sekolah hari ini, bukan saat mulainya pendaftaran siswa baru. Beliau mengatakan bahwa Anda bisa bergabung bersama anak-anak lainnya di luar sana untuk menjalani kehidupan yang normal kembali."

Bagaikan ada beribu kupu-kupu yang mengerumuni hatinya hingga Sakura merasa begitu gembira, hatinya seolah ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar penuturan dari Ayame yang menyampaikan pesan dari sang kakek padanya. Cairan bening itu melintas di atas pipi _chubby_nya dan kemudian jatuh dengan malangnya ke atas lantai marmer atap rumah itu. Bukan air mata tanda kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang selama ini ia keluarkan, namun air mata itu adalah air mata kebahagiaannya setelah sekian lama gadis itu membayangkan hari kebebasannya.

"Saya permisi, Nona." Ayame kemudian beranjak dari posisinya membiarkan gadis dengan warna rambut _soft pink _ itu menikmati saat-saat membahagiakan dari hidupnya selama ini.

Sakura meloncat-loncat girang di atas atap itu sambil menari tak tentu arah, menumpahkan semua perasaan bahagianya lewat gerakan tubuhnya. Puluhan hewan cantik itu mengerubuninya seolah mengikuti Sakura, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa yang dirasakan gadis permen kapas itu.

Tes… tes… tes…

Kali ini air mata itu tak jatuh sia-sia di atas lantai marmer, namun belum sempat cairan bening itu menyentuh lantai air mata itu berubah menjadi kupu-kupu merah muda yang dengan segera bergabung dengan kupu-kupu lainnya yang ikut mengelilingi Sakura.

Tepat saat Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit disentakkan ke belakang, keringat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ratusan kupu-kupu yang seolah keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Mereka berterbangan di sekeliling atap itu, dan mengelilingi Sakura.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bawah mengikuti hukum gravitasi alam, tubuh itu seolah ringan di atas tumbuhan yang tiba-tiba menyangganya. Kedua maniknya terpejam merasakan udara dan sinar mentari pagi saat itu, kini atap rumahnya bukan penuh dengan tumbuhan hijau dan ratusan kupu-kupu di sekelilingnya. Bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni itu tumbuh dari masing-masing tumbuhan, bukan lagi hamparan atap rumah yang kosong namun telah berubah menjadi taman yang indah sekarang.

Gadis _cherry_ itu menikmati belaian lembut dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang bersatu menjadi sebuah kasur alami, nafasnya terasa tenang dan damai kemudian dia segea bangun dan beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi. Tepat saat gadis itu menutup pintu ratusan kupu-kupu itu seolah lenyap diterbangkan oleh hembusan angin dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu pun juga ikut menghilang, kini keadaan atap rumah itu kembali sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya.

**Atap Konoha Seita Gakuen**

"Heh… rupanya ada yang lainnya juga, ya…"

Kedua manik sekelam malam itu memandang tajam ke arah atap lain yang berada tepat di depan atap sekolah yang sedang dia pijaki saat ini. seringaian tipis itu hampir tak terlihat oleh mata jika kita tak teliti memandangnya.

Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah kemeja sekolah miliknya. Dia belum memakai seragam bagian atasnya setelah melakukan kegiatannya di pagi buta dan baru bisa sampai ke sekolahnya jam 07.00 di mana seharusnya dia tidak berada di atas atap sekolah, melainkan di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi papan tulis, meja dan kursi, serta seorang guru yang berdiri di depan sambil membawa buku pelajaran yang akan dibahas. Tangan kanannya terangkat tinggi di atas kepala emo-nya, setelah memakai kemejanya tadi.

Ctik…

Ibu jari dan jari tengahnya bergesekkan hingga menimbulkan suara, dan saat itu pula puluhan gagak berterbangan menghampirinya hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat. Saat gagak-gagak itu mulai menyebar kembali, sosok pemuda itu telah tiada. Hanya menyisakan puluhan gagak yang sedang terbang di sekeliling atap itu kemudian mereka beranjak pergi, kini atap itu telah kosong tanpa penghuni.

**Ooo~ My World ~ooO**

Gadis itu bersenandung riang saat berjalan di koridor panjang sekolah itu, rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir ala ponytail bergoyang ke sana ke mari mengikuti jejak kepalanya yang bergoyang mendengarkan sebuah musik pop dari _earphone_nya.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, Yamanaka?" suara dari arah koridor lain di sampingnya membubarkan senandung indahnya. Koridor yang sedang gadis itu lewati memanglah sebuah koridor yang bercabang, apabila dia berbelok ke arah kanan maka yang dia temui adalah sebuah _green house_ yang diisi dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan yang biasa digunakan saat jam pelajaran kesenian dan IPA.

"Memangnya salah jika aku itu terlihat senang, oh ya… bukankah kau juga seorang Yamanaka, hmm?" jawab plus tanya gadis pirang itu pada sosok pirang lain yang tadi bertanya padanya.

"Hormatilah aku sebagai kakakmu, Ino." Sosok itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan sikap watados pada gadis pirang di depannya.

"Hmmm… membolos saat jam pelajaran dimulai rupanya. Dari mana kau?" tanya Ino penasaran pada pemuda pirang di depannya, gadis itu menunjuk pemuda itu menggunakan dagunya dan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakak sekaligus senpaimu ini, Ino." Pemuda itu memutar matanya bosan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hmmm… iya… iya… Deidara-_nii_. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino sesopan mungkin pada lelaki pirang yang disebutnya Deidara.

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di kelas?" kini giliran Deidara yang bertanya pada Ino, kebiasaan mereka memanglah sama. Sama-sama suka membolos saat jam pelajaran dimulai benar-benar sifat yang tidak baik untuk dicontoh.

"Bagaimana ya… huh! Aku hanya malas dengan pelajaran hari ini, itu saja."

Deidara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanda dia mengerti atas jawaban sang adik di depannya.

"Hoammhhh…" suara lain yang berasal dari arah koridor yang sama saat Deidara keluar tadi. Sesosok manusia dengan gender laki-laki kini sedang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang terasa gatal, tangan kirinya dia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Kedua iris matanya memandang sayu kepada duo Yamanaka yang melempar tatapan malas padanya.

"Huh! Tukang tidur," gumam Ino kecil namun masih dapat mencapai kedua telinga pemuda itu. Rambut hitam legam yang dikuncir satu ala nanas itu memandang Ino bosan dan kembali menguap, kemudian dia berjalan melewati Ino dan Deidara tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Deidara tersenyum memandang Ino kemudian segera menyusul pemuda tadi yang telah berjalan duluan di depannya. Sedangkan Ino mengumpat tak jelas pada kedua manusia yang, menurutnya, sakit jiwa.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu, Yamanaka." Ucap pemuda nanas tadi yang dengan suksesnya mengakhiri umpatan kesal Ino, sedangkan Ino? Dia hanya diam saja dan memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan.

**Kediaman Haruno**

Helai demi helai rambut itu tertata dengan rapi, seorang gadis dengan iris klorofil itu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya. Ketiga pelayan yang ada di belakangnya mau tak mau harus menarik kedua ujung bibir mereka ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan, melihat geli pada Sakura yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Anda terlihat senang sekali, Nona," ucap seorang pelayan yang sedang mengepang kecil rambut Sakura, dia berada di kanan gadis manis dengan surai _soft pink_-nya.

"Hmmm… iya, dari tadi Sakura-_hime_ senyum-senyum terus." Seorang pelayan yang berada di belakang Sakura ikut menimpali pertanyaan pada nona mudanya itu, dia sedang menyisir rambut bagian belakang Sakura yang memang bagian itu tidak dikepang. Sedangkan seoarang pelayan berada di sisi kiri Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kedua temannya.

"Hari ini aku benar-benar sangat senang. Karena akhirnya aku bisa melihat keadaan luar rumah," ucap Sakura senang, Sakura melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depannya, tatapannya miris akan nasib buruk yang menimpanya selama ini. Saat usianya masih kanak-kanak Sakura dilarang keluar rumah dengan berbagai macam alasan yang menurutnya tak logis, namun Sakura tahu bahwa mereka hanya tak ingin keanehan dalam diri Sakura menjadi gunjingan masyarakat Jepang, alhasil Sakura hanya mengenal semua orang yang berada di rumahnya, temannya saat di rumah pun hanya para pelayan-pelayannya.

Kadang gadis_ bubble gum_ itu sangat menyesali karena dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini, untuk apa dia dilahirkan jika hanya untuk dikekang oleh anggota keluarganya? Untuk apa dia masih bernapas jika hanya untuk merasakan kesesakkan yang setiap kali mendatanginya? Gadis itu tak pernah menginginkan semua itu, sama sekali tak menginginkannya.

"Nah, selesai!" seruan puas dari pelayan yang berada di samping kanannya membuyarkan lamunannya, Sakura memandang dirinya sendiri, kedua _emerlard_nya takjub akan apa yang sedang dia kenakan sekarang. Seragam atas putih dengan kerah _sailor moon_ dan lengan pendek di mana sebuah bisban cokelat tua yang melingkar dengan anggunnya di bagian lingkar lengan. Seragam tersebut dilapisi dengan sebuah rompi berwarna cokelat tua. Model seragam KSG memanglah blush luar dengan lambang kebanggaan KSG menempel dengan manisnya di bagian kiri rompi, semua itu terasa sangat cocok dan pas sekali. Sebuah pita dengan warna cokelat muda terpasang manis di lehernya, sedangkan bawahannya adalah rok lipit 15 centi di atas lutut. Rok itu memiliki warna putih bersih dengan bisban cokelat tua yang melingkar di bagian bawah rok yang tengah dikenakannya.

Rambut merah mudanya dikepang kecil di sebelah kanan kemudian dilingkarkan ke atas kepalanya membentuk sebuah bandana kecil dengan warna yang senada, di bagian kiri rambutnya terpasang sebuah penjepit rambut model pita yang manis berwarna merah cerah yang berfungsi untuk menjepit kepangannya agar tetap melekat pada rambut sisi kirinya.

Kaos kaki abu-abu yang hampir sepanjang lututnya membalut kaki jenjangnya, dan tak lupa sepatu putih yang juga membungkus kedua kakinya. Kini ia siap untuk berangkat ke Sekolah, sebuah tempat yang berfungsi untuk menimba ilmu serta mendapatkan teman-teman yang baru, bercanda ria bersama, belajar bersama teman baru, dan yang paling Sakura senangi adalah dia akhirnya bisa melihat bagaimana suasana sebuah kelas yang sesungguhnya bukan suasana les _private_ yang selama ini dia ikuti. Mulai hari ini Sakura Haruno akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengubah hidupnya, memulai dengan lembaran hidup yang baru, mengisinya dengan cerita-cerita yang akan dia lalui bersama teman-temannya.

**0o0~ Konoha Seita Gakuen Kelas X-2 ~0o0**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoamh… ngantuk." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut duren tengah mengeluh bosan karena mata pelajaran yang sedang dia ikuti, ah… ternyata bukan hanya dia saja, terbukti dengan adanya siswa-siwi di kelas itu yang tengah menyandarkan dagunya pada meja di depan mereka, bahkan ada juga yang telah terlelap mengikuti samudra mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya. Seorang pria setengah baya sedang berdiri di depan, menatap jengah murid-muridnya yang sedang asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

"Hhhh…. Sabar-sabar," ucap pria paruh baya tersebut yang _notebene_nya adalah seorang guru, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng atas kelakuan murid didikannya, bagaimana mungkin mereka semua mau jadi anak yang berguna jika mengikuti pelajaran saja malas?

"Buka halaman 56 LKS kalian! Baca dan pahami, nanti akan ada evaluasi kecil untuk kalian!" teriak Iruka, nama guru tersebut, jengkel pada murid-muridnya, jika mereka bisa santai-santai di saat pelajaran seperti ini, kenapa dia tidak? Oh, _great_! Ternyata bukan hanya murid-muridnya yang telah malas dengan pelajarannya, namun seorang guru pun bisa malas dengan sikap muridnya. Iruka berjalan ke arah meja guru di kelas itu, kemudian menyamankan duduknya di kursi dan segera membuka daftar nilai anak KSG bulan ini.

"Tok… tok… tok…" suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh penghuni kelas tersebut.

"Masuk!" jawab Iruka sambil masih memandang daftar nilai, dia bahkan sudah hafal siapa yang sedang mengetuk pintu di luar sana karena saking seringnya anak itu terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Cklek

Pintu kelas itu terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan seragam awut-awutan dan sebuah anting yang bertenger manis di telinga bagian kanannya, rambut emo model langka dengan warna _dark blue_ dan sepasang manik berwarna _onyx_ itu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas, menghiraukan sang guru dan teman-temannya yang member tatapan bertanya padanya. Dia berjalan santai ke arah bangkunya kemudia menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursi dan segera memandang ke luar jendela.

"Dari mana saja kau, Uchiha?" tanya Iruka pada pemuda _onyx_ itu yang sedang khidmat dengan kegiatannya.

"Hn, tadi ada sedikit halangan," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada sang guru yang menanyainya, Iruka pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bosan menanggapi pemuda itu, akhirnya dia pun diam dan kembali membaca daftar nilainya.

Tok… tok… tok…

Suara ketukan pintu itu lagi terdenger kembali menggema di telinga penghuni kelas X-2 tersebut, kali ini tanpa perintah Iruka pintu itu telah dibuka dengan sendirinya oleh sang pengetuk pintu.

Cklek

Seorang gadis manis dengan surai pirang yang dikuncir satu ala _pony tail_ tersebut langsung masuk kelas, memandang Iruka dengan tatapan melas berharap dia diizinkan untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Dari mana kau, Yamanaka."

"Ehehehe… memenuhi panggilan alam, _sensei_," jawab Ino watados sambil nyengir tiga jari yang ditujukan pada sang guru.

"Duduk!" perintah Iruka pada Ino yang langsung saja direspon dengan kedua kakinya yang secepat kilat berjalan ke bangkunya, menghempaskan bokongnya di kursinya dan segera membuka tasnya guna mencari LKS mata pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ssst… Hinata. Halaman berapa?" tanya Ino pada gadis manis dengan iris sebening permata yang duduk di depannya, sang gadis yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh dan membukakan halaman yang disuruh _sensei_nya tadi.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Oh ya… nanti waktu istirahat temani aku ke kan-"

"Jika kau berbicara lagi, maka kau harus siap keluar dari kelas sekarang juga Nona Yamanaka!" potong Iruka cepat sebelum Ino berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan seketika itulah Ino diam seribu kata sambil membaca kata demi kata dalam buku yang telah dibukakan oleh Hinata.

Sedangkan di bangku paling pojok kelas itu, seorang pemuda dengan iris sekelam malam dan rambut model emo namun berbentuk seperti bokong ayam itu sedang memandang jendela, tepatnya pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada samping bangkunya. Kedua _onyx_nya tampak khidmat dan khusyuk saat menangkap 'sesuatu' di bawah sana, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih tepatnya disebut seringaian itu.

Kedua _onyx_ itu sedang memperhatikan seorang manusia yang sedang turun dari sebuah mobil _limousine_ berwarna putih di bawahnya, gadis dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu kemudian masuk ke area parkir KSG, di belakangnya dua orang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam membuntutinya dan seoarang lelaki paruh baya berada di depannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung KSG hingga kedua _onyx_nya tak dapat melihatnya, namun seringai kembali bertenger di kedua bibir manisnya._ Onyx_nya berputar melihat ke arah kelas yang terlihat begitu sepi dikarenakan penghuninya yang sibuk dengan buku di depan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke, nama pemuda _onyx_ itu, mendengus dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar.

Tok… tok… tok…

Ketukan pintu itu membuat para penghuni kelas menyerngit heran, siapa lagi yang terlambat datang ke kelas? Batin mereka serempak tentu saja kecuali Sasuke yang memang sudah tahu pelaku pengetuk pintu. Seringai yang menyeramkan kembali terpampang di wajah _stoic_nya ketika Iruka membukakan pintu untuk sang pengetuk.

"Waaaa…!" semua pemuda di kelas itu berdecak kagum, terkecuali Sasuke, saat melihat seorang bidadari manis sedang berdiri anggun di depan kelas. Seketika itu juga mata mereka berbentuk _love-love_ dengan warna _pink_ diselingi senyum lebar, bahkan gadis manis di depannya mampu membuat Iruka terdiam beberapa detik tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Ehem… permisi, benarkah ini kelas X-2?" tanya gadis manis itu lembut yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Iruka dalam imajinasi fantasianya tentang gadis manis bak bidadari di depannya. Dan suara selembut sutera itu menambah suasana kelas bertambah riuh dengan jeritan kagum dari _gender_ laki-laki dan keiri hatian dari _gender_ perempuan, kecuali Ino dan Hinata yang memandang gadis itu dengan senyum lebar dan wajah yang bersahabat.

"I… iya benar, kau siapa?" tanya Iruka tergagap sambil memandang gadis _bubble gum_ di depannya.

"Saya siswi baru, _sensei_," jawab gadis dengan manik klorofil itu lembut sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya, memegang dadanya dan sedikit membungkuk hormat pada _sensei_ di sekolah barunya.

"Masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu." Iruka membukakan pintu lebih lebar menambah akses gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu melangkah pelan, kepala permen kapasnya tertunduk malu mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh anak-anak di dalam kelas.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Iruka melangkah ke tempat duduknya dan memandang gadis di depannya, kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke daftar nilai bulanan.

"Namaku Sakura. Sakura Haruno, salam kenal semua dan mohon bantuannya," ucap gadis manis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil ber_ojigi_ dan tersenyum kecil. Suara gesekan kursi itu memperamai suasana dalam kelas, serentak semua anak lelaki, kecuali Sasuke, berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil menenteng sebuah buku dan bolpoin, mereka tersenyum girang kala Sakura membalas senyuman mereka.

"Perkenalan lebih lanjut akan dilakukan saat bel istirahat berbunyi." Iruka yang seolah tahu apa maksud dari siswa-siswa mereka segera saja memotong kegiatan yang, menurutnya, akan memakan waktu tak sedikit itu.

"Yaaahhhh…" para siswa yang hendak menanyakan asal usul sang gadis pun mendesah kecewa dan memberikan tatapan mematikan yang ditujukan pada Iruka,sedangkan Iruka hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan sebal.

"Sakura, Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Hinata. Hinata! Angkat tanganmu!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan iris permata dan mahkota sekelam malam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi saat namanya dipanggil oleh _sensei_nya.

"Terima kasih, _sensei_," ucap Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah bangku yang telah berpenghuni seorang gadis manis yang terlihat kalem itu.

_Manis_, batin Sakura saat melihat teman sebangkunya yang tengah menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis nan berkesan bersahabat itu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura saat sudah sampai di depan bangku Hinata, gadis manis dengan warna rambut sehitam malam itu kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"T…tentu saja, Ha… haruno-san. Du… duduklah," jawab Hinata terbata-bata, bukan karena dia gugup karena melihat kecantikan gadis manis Haruno ini. tapi karena itu memang sudah kebiasaannya yang sejak kecil berbicara tergagap-gagap.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, dia kemudian menjatuhkan pantatnya di sebelah Hinata dan segera menjulurkan tangan kanannya berniat untuk mengawali perkenalan.

"Sakura Haruno. Cukup panggil Sakura saja."

"H…hyuuga H-hinata. Pa-panggil saja Hinata." Mereka kemudian berjabat tangan dan saling melemparkan senyum manisnya. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka kemudian menghadap ke depan, mengingat Sakura yang belum mempunyai buku LKS, Hinata segera menggeser bukunya ke tengah-tengah supaya Sakura juga bisa ikut membacanya.

"Psst… hei, gadis pink." Sakura dan Hinata kemudian menoleh ke belakang, memandang ke arah seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki surai pirang yang panjang.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil aku Ino." Gadis di belakang Sakura juga menjulurkan tangan ke depan wajahnya, senyum ceria mengembang di bibir kecilnya. Dan Sakura pun membalasnya dengan senang hati karena berhasil mendapatkan teman baru dihari pertama masuk ke sekolah.

"Sakura Haruno. Panggil aku Sakura." Sakura membalas uluran tangan Ino dan tak lupa untuk tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan, Yamanaka. Jika kalian ingin berkenalan, lakukan saat jam istirahat dimulai!" teriak Iruka menegur Ino, sedangkan Ino hanya manyun dan mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya. Dongkol. Itulah perasaannya saat ini.

Pemuda dengan iris _onyx_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang itu terlihat tersenyum namun samar, kedua maniknya memandang ke depan tepat pada seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya dan menyandang sebagai 'siswi baru' di sekolah ini. Mata sekelam malam itu meneliti ngadis itu, seolah jika dia memandanginya terus dia akan menemukan 'sesuatu' dari tubuh gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis dengan surai _bubble gum_ itu malah tengah tersenyum saat memandang teman sebangkunya yang kini tengah berceloteh namun tergagap itu.

Beda dengan Sasuke yang terlihat menatap Sakura dengan berbagai seringaian yang aneh, dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Lalu bagaimanakah expresi Sakura saat dia melihat pemuda reven itu? Jangan ditanya lagi, kedua _emerlard_nya bahkan seakan mau copot dari tempatnya, saat klorofilnya menangkap sosok itu. Seorang pemuda err… tampan, sedang memandang ke luar jendela dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan ketenangan.

"Sa… Sakura, ada ap… apa?" suara yang berasal dari sampingnya menyadarkannya atas keterkejutan dan lamunannya tentang pemuda itu. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh kemudian melempar senyuman pada gadis _indigo_ itu.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil kembali menghadap ke arah buku tulisnya, mencatat beberapa pengertian-pengertian yang dirasa penting untuknya. Namun sesungguhnya pikiran gadis _soft pink _itu masih dipenuhi tanda tanya yang besar akan pemuda itu. Siapa dia?

**To Be Continued**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**OoO~ Pleaseeee ~OoO**


	3. Chapter 3

Disklamer Masashi Kishimoto

Pair Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair

Warning Berhati-hatilah ketika Anda membaca Fict Saya, Karena Fict ini bukanlah seperti yang anda harapkan.

My World

.

.

Last Chapter

"_Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil kembali menghadap ke arah buku tulisnya, mencatat beberapa pengertian-pengertian yang dirasa penting untuknya. Namun sesungguhnya pikiran gadis soft pink itu masih dipenuhi tanda tanya yang besar akan pemuda itu. Siapa dia?_

Teeeeettttttt

"Baiklah sepertinya pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa pelajari lagi materi kita hari ini! Selamat beristirahat anak-anak! Dan sampai jumpa lain hari …"

Blammm

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang telah ditutup oleh sang guru, puluhan siswa berbondong-bondong lari menghampiri sebuah bangku yang telah diisi salah satu siswi baru di kelas itu.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa kegiatanmu saat di malam minggu?"

"Makanan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Berapa nomor HP-mu?"

Begitulah suara keriuhan yang terjadi di dalam kelas X-2, terlihat berpuluh-puluh anak manusia dengan gender laki-laki sedang mengerubuni sebuah bangku. Mulut mereka berkomat-kamit melafalkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merepotkan untuk dijawab dan terkesan pribadi.

Di tengah-tengah keramaian itu seorang gadis sewarna permen kapas tengah menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya, berharap puluhan pemuda yang mengerubuninya enyah dari sana sekarang juga. Namun naas baginya, semakin dia menutup telinganya erat-erat, semakin kencang suara pemuda-pemuda itu saat berkoar.

Dari semua pertanyaan yang terlontar, gadis _bubble gum_ itu tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Dia hanya diam dan berharap kepada _Kami-sama_ semoga kekacauan ini cepat selesai. Beda sekali dengan suasana yang ada di depan pintu kelas, kedua gadis manis itu tengah memandang kasihan pada sahabatnya yang sedang dikerumuni bak buah salak itu. Gadis dengan kuncir kuda dan mata _aquamarine_ itu menggeleng-geleng sambil memandang kesal ke dalam kelas, dia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya bergantian berharap pemuda-pemuda itu mendengar tanda kekesalannya.

Seorang gadis manis _indigo_ dengan warna mata sebening permata itu tampak kesusahan menenangkan sahabat blondienya yang tengah kebakaran jenggot, namun percuma usahanya karena kini gadis pirang itu telah masuk ke dalam kelas dan masuk dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang didominasi oleh kaum adam tersebut.

Dengan cepat dan cekatan Ino, nama gadis pirang itu, segera menarik lengan kanan gadis musim semi itu untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Ino menarik Sakura ke depan kelas kemudian memandang semua laki-laki tadi dengan pandangan yang penuh emosi.

"Dengar! Dia itu manusia! Bukan barang yang bisa direbutkan. Jika kalian ingin berkenalan dengannya, lakukanlah dengan cara yang baik-baik! Jangan main keroyokan layaknya seorang massa!" teriak Ino pada seluruh siswa di sana, bagaikan segerombolan bebek yang menurut pada majikannya, semua adam yang berada di sana langsung diam dan tidak berani membantah perkataan Ino tadi.

"Ayo, Sakura." Ino kembali menarik lengan kanan Sakura keluar kelas menuju kantin sekolah, sebenarnya dari tadi Ino dan Hinata menunggu Sakura yang bagaikan artis yang sedang naik daun itu selesai dengan sesi tanya jawabnya bersama pemuda-pemuda tadi. Belum juga satu pertanyaan yang berhasil Sakura jawab pemuda-pemuda itu malah menanyainya lagi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Alhasil Sakura hanya pasrah dan mendengarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan pasrah tanpa minat untuk menjawabnya.

"Lain kali, sebaiknya kau langsung lari saja Sakura. Mereka itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Ino diiringi senyuman dari Hinata yang kemudian memandang Sakura. Begitu kagetnya dia saat kedua iris permatanya melihat kondisi Sakura saat ini. Rambut yang tadinya tertata dengan rapih itu kini menjadi berantakan, dan kedua maniknya kembali dikagetkan ketika menemui tubuh Sakura yang sedang gemetar.

"Sa… sakura," ucap Hinata khawatir, kini gadis kalem itu menghentikan langkah Ino yang berada di depannya. Ino menatap Hinata penuh tanda tanya sebelum gadis dengan mahkota sekelam malam itu menunjuk Sakura yang berada dalam genggamannya-seretannya- Ino, seaakan mengerti apa yang Hinata maksud Ino menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke belakang.

"Astaga! Sakura!" Ino berteriak panik dan kemudian membawa Sakura beserta Hinata berbelok menuju toilet wanita.

.

.

.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ My World ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

.

.

.

Koak… koak… koak…

Kpak… kpak… kpak…

"Hn. Jadi begitu." Gumam pemuda itu rendah ketika berhadapan dengan seekor burung gagak yang sedang hinggap di atas kawat pembatas atap sekolah itu, mata sekelam malamnya berkilat tajam seakan mengisyaratkan sebuah rencana yang telah disusun oleh otaknya.

Kpak… kpak… kpak…

Gagak itu kemudian kembali terbang ke angkasa bebas, mulai bergabung dengan kawanannya yang telah mendahuluinya. Pemuda rambut ayam itu kemudian berbalik, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Kalian tertangkap." Gumam pemuda itu sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Terdengar guyuran air yang berasal dari salah satu westafel kamar mandi perempuan, dua anak hawa itu sedang memandang naas kepada seorag gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas yang sedang berjongkok sambil sesekali membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Napas gadis sakura itu terdengar sudah satu dua dari hidungnya, bahkan kini mulutnya sedikit terbuka guna membantu menambah pasokan udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu kemudian mendekati sahabat _pink_-nya, mengelus-elus pundak Sakura. Kini penampilan gadis sakura itu sungguh berantakan, berbeda sekali dengan saat pertama gadis itu masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Sa… Sakura-chan, kau tak apa?" seorang gadis lain dengan mahkota sekelam malam dan manik sebening permata di belakangnya ikut khawatir dengan sahabat bubble gum di depannya.

"I… iya, a… aku tak apa," jawab Sakura pelan, gadis itu terlihat sangat shock dengan apa yang telah menimpanya pagi ini. Kepala merah mudanya mendongak melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin, kedua maniknya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum beralih memandang ke dua sahabatnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang bukannya membalas malah melongo sambil berkedip-kedip ria.

"Sa… Sakura-cha-"

"Tadi itu sungguh sangat hebat! Kalian tahu, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku dikerubuni layaknya sarang lebah yang memiliki banyak madu di dalamnya! WOW! HEBAT!" teriak Sakura lepas sambil tersenyum girang, bisa digambarkan sekarang ekspresinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Bahkan gadis itu sampai lupa dengan pandangan khawatir yang ditujukan oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepalanya seakan-akan dialah pemenang piala champion tahun ini.

"Aku mulai curiga, kalau dia itu sebenarnya kurang waras," bisik Ino pada Hinata yang kebetulan dekat dengannya sambil memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Ka… kau tid… dak boleh se… seperti itu, I… Ino-_chan_," balas Hinata yang juga ikut berbisik rendah memastika jika Sakura tidak menjangkau suaranya.

#########

"Aduh~ aku tidak tahu di mana kelasku …" gumam gadis sakura itu pelan. Klorofilnya berputar-putar mencari tulisan X-IPA 2, namun sejauh kakinya melagkah dan secermat ia mengamati kelas yang diinginkannya tak kunjung ia dapati.

"Tau begini mending tadi aku tak mengiyakan permintaan Ino dan Hinata untuk duluan," Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Dia sudah lelah.

"Ah!" sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum senang kala otaknya menemukan sebuah ide. "Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku gunakan di sini?" kemudian Sakura –gadis itu- jongkok sambil menopang dagu.

"Keadaan darurat!" Kedua kakinya melangkah pasti mendekati sebuah tiyang penyangga Sekolah itu, mengingat tiyangnya yang agak menjorok ke depan hingga dia bisa menyembunyikan badan kecilnya gadis itu mulai menggumam pelan, "semoga tak ada yang melihatku."

Sakura saling menautkan kesepuluh jarinya kemudian menaruhnya di depan dada. Kedua matanya terpejam berkonsentrasi dengan hal yang akan ia lakukan.

Puluhan kupu-kupu merah muda itu keluar dari tubuhnya, seolah bersatu dengan kulitnya kupu-kupu itu saling berterbangan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis bodoh?"

DEGG

'Siapa? _Kami-sama_, tolong.'

.

.

.

_kini sang butterfly akan terbang tinggi_

_Mencapai semua angan yang diingini_

_Dia tak kan berhenti_

_Tanpa ia sadari_

_Dunia luar yang penuh dengan duri_

… _dan cinta sejatinya menanti_

__RnC Minnaaaaa... Matur Nuwunnnnnn


End file.
